narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kizuko Kaminari
"Emotions are for the weak... Now Die" - Kizuko '' '''Kizuko Kaminari '''is a missing-nin of Kirigakure. His original village was Kumogakure but he was oblivious until late, as he has no memory of his past life, all he rembered was his first name. He also was a member of FOG's Fang Unit. Due to being a member of the Kaminari he possess the Storm Release Kekkei Genkai. Also, he has a natural affinity for Lightning Release. Most of the village possess Water Release and when lightning touches the water it causes a lot of destruction, some of the Hidden Mist shinobi are at a disadvantage against him because of this. Also, because of this many shinobi from the village dislike and possibly hate Kizuko. 'STATUS: Wondering the shinobi world in search of Hisui' Background At the age of five he was found by Takumei, Leader of FOG, floating in the seas South of the Land of Water. Takumei felt that it was her responsibility to raise him. Once she had returned to the Hidden Mist the village elders said they would put him in to a Foster home. She demanded to raise him and since she was regarded so highly they respected her wishes. Takumei took him on as her apprentice until she thought he was ready to become a genin. He endured six years of rough training until she recommended him for Genin level. Genin Kizuko was made a Genin at 11years old and was placed on Team Okura with Futari Tora and Ozaki Terumī, they were both 13. At first they were hostile towards him and he was back but over time the began to get along really well. Team Okura was one of the best Genin teams and were usually assigned with B-Ranks. Strong bonds were formed between its members, Okura-Sensei was like a father to him, Ozaki like the bigger brother and Futari was Kizuko's everything. He loved her but he never admitted it since he knew Ozaki felt the same towards her. Everytime Ozaki asked in suspision he denied it and insisted she was just a friens. As a genin Kizuko furthered his lightning release and also made a hiden technique of his own; Lightning Release: Thunder Fist Technique . He invented this technique by attempting to use the famed Chidori, he failed and found an alternate more efficient version. In later years as a Genin he also aquired the Water Release. Chunin Chunin level was reached at 14 years of age for Kizuko. Team Okura passed the Chunin exams in flying colours. Futari, Kizuko and Ozaki were soon named the Golden Three. Shortly after, Kizuko left the village temporarily with Takumei for advanced training. After two years they had returned to the village. In that time he had mastered Lightning Release and Water Release, awakening his clans kekkei genkai; Storm Release. As well as that had become a master in the art of Kenjutsu and a skilled Taijutsu user. He wasn't the only one to have gotten stronger. Futari had gained her kekkei genkai Ice Release. Ozaki, being the younger cousin of Mei Terumī, gained his Lava Release. After about 6 months of successful B-ranked and A-Ranked missions they were all offered a Jonin promtion. Kizuko declined the offer since being a Jonin would take up a lot of his time and he wouldnt have enough time to investigate his past. As did his team because they wanted to stay together. Throughout his years as a Chunin Takemei sent many offers to him to join FOG, but he declined. He remained a Chunin for six months. ANBU At the end of this six months something terrible happened. Futari had revealed herself to be an agent for an unamed secret organization, she slaughtered Okura and Ozaki in cold blood. She took Kizuko by suprise and had him helpless and severely injured on the floor, but she couldnt kill as she confessed her love for him and she fled the village with the secrets of the Hidden Mist. Kizuko spent six months in isolation recovering. Everyone in the Hidden Mist had believed him to be dead. He was now seventeen years of age, he went to Takumei and asked her if the offer to join FOG was still open and she said yes. He was assigned to the Fang Unit. They were master assassins, heartless spies and remarkable Hunter-nin. He knew that joining FOG would give him missions of a Hunter-nin which would give him a chance to find Futari, since she was regarded a missing-nin, and kill her. Kizuko from that day forth was known as Ōkami. Two years later, now nineteen years old, he had grown even stronger and had even signed a blood contract with wolves. Allowing him to summon them as battle aids. Additonally, he recieved the legendary sword, Shinzoku, from the Great Wolf Sage. But he had yet to see Futari anywhere but he heard rumors of a lethal female assassain that goes by the name Hisui (ヒスイ; Jade; Flower''). Automatically, he suspected it was her as Jade was her favourite flower and decided to chase up leads on her. On a mission he had fought a female that was around fourteen years of age. She had the same brown skin, the same grey hair and the same red eyes he did. She even had the same kekkei genkai that he did, Storm release. She was from Kumogakure. On his return he went to the library and did research. Also he had remembered that where he was found floating was north of the land of waters seas, and north of the Land of Water was the Land of Lightning, home to Kumogakure. At the library he found a book about Kumogakure's clans. In this book was clan by the name of the Kaminari Clan. They were said to possess the Storm Release Kekkei Genkai like him and the same physical appearance. Kizuko had found his clan, but a sickening thought came to mind. Takumei must of known, she had only taken an intrest because she saw his kekkei genkai as a military asset. So all the memories they shared were fake. Infuriated, he confronted her and she insisted that she genuinley considered him family. Kizuko didn't believe her and engaged her in a gruesome battle. Just as he was about to end her life his comrades, Fang Unit, arrived on the scene. He fled the village. Missing-Nin Kizuko believed he wasn't worthy to return to his clan since he couldn't protect those closest to him and can't avenge them now. So he bacame a Missing-Nin in search of Futari. Along the way he slaughtered many of the members in her orginization that he has come to know is called; The Syndicate. Mercenary Personality Kizuko has next to no emotion due to his FOG training. When he gets a lead on who he was in the past he acts in ways that he cant describe, he has come to know that the emotion he gets his; Despair and Lonliness. Physical Appearance Like all members of the Clouds Kaminari Clan, Kizuko was athletically built and has red eyes and grey hair. Also he has a an 'X' shaped scar in the middle of his forehead from Fūtari, the day of her defection. In his Genin & Chunin days he wore; His Kirigakure forehead protectot, a white shirt with a lightning bolt, navy blue-ish grey trouser and navy blue-ish grey sandals. As a FOG member he wore; A navy blue-ish gray flack jacket with his Shinzoku sword on the back, a skin tight black shirt underneath, black tactical trousers, black sandals and his white and blue wolf mask. Currently, as a Mercenary he dons; a beoq hooded trench coat. Underneath this was a skin tight black shirt, black tactical trousers and his Shinzoku on his back. Also he kept his wolf shaped mask but it was all brow. The new design on it was a yellow lightning bolt across the left eye. Abilities Ninjutsu Kizuko has immense destructive power in his ninjutsu although he doesn't use it as much as most shinobi. He uses more offensive techniques than defensive. Lightning Release is his affinity and has pretty much mastered it. He is without a doubt the best user of this nature in Kirigakure and now could be considered one of the best in Shinobi World. Also when he uses a lightning technique his lightning chakra is red as oppose to blue or yellow Despite water release not being his affinity he uses water style as good as most Kirigakure shinobi. He wields it as if it was his affinity. Kizuko has nearly mastered the Storm Release. Many shinobi fear him because of the Storm Release. There isn't a shinobi alive that has dodged his storm release techniques with out the use of ninjutsu. Taijutsu During his time in the Hidden Mist he was the best Taijutsu user. His technique, the Thunder Fist, caused destruction of immeasurable scales. At one point he even went toe to toe with a prodigy of the Hyūga Clan. Unlike his Kenjutsu skills and the Hyūga Clans Gentle Fist his style of Taijutsu is not elgant, in fact it is far from it.. making even Might Guys 'Strong Fist' look like childs play. Kenjutsu He is renown for his skill with a blade. Few swordsman battle him and actuslly live to tell the tale. Many are surpised that Kizuko hasn't invented his own sword technique, but little do they know that he can incorporate his thunder fist technique with his blade. The people of the village have often reffered to him as the Eighth Swordsman of The Mist. Senjutsu The legendary sword, Shinzoku, has sometimes lent its chakra to Kizuko. The chakra alters his being and a cloak of purple chakra emitts from him. Some have said that this grants him an imperfect wolf sage mode. When this cloak it active is pupils become like a wolf and his ears grow, these features grant him additional hearing, sight, smell and all other abilities of a wolf. Also black markings cover all of his body. The sage chakra makes him faster, stronger and more agile. His time in sage mode varies on the situation. Only two times has he entered the sage mode. Lord Mizukage has forbidden his variation of the sage mode as all that are around him are at a risk while he is in it. Shinzoku has telepathically told Kizuko that the amount of chakra he gives him to acquire sage mode is but a fraction of his power. If that is true then if Shinzoku gave him all his chakra then his perfect sage mode could rival that of a tailed beast. Summoning Jutsu Having signed a summoning contract with the wolves he can summon them to aid him in battle and any other of his needs. He usually summons 'Rex'. Him and Rex have an unbreakable bond. Kizuko sees him not as a pet but a friend and an equal. Trivia * During is time as a member of FOG he had the highest kill count of any operative; 314. He has now killed a total of 403 people. * In his life he has completed 354 official missions; 4 D-Ranked Missions, 13 C-Ranked Missions, 57 B-Ranked Missions, 106 A-Ranked Missions and 174 S-Ranked Missions. * The last words the majority of his victims hear is; "...Now die". This is Kizuko's main phrase. Quotes "You hold information that is not of any particular significance to me therefore you no longer serve any purpose... Now Die" - Kizuko says to an agent of The Syndicate moments before decapitating him. "I wasn't deemed the Eighth Swordsman of the Mist for nothing" Category:Kaz Characters